Flight of the Draenei
by BEST OC Maker or Gigabyte
Summary: A young Venred is taught why does his kind travel from planet to planet. Takes place between the draenei's escape from Argus and their arrival on Draenor. Written for a school project about space travel. One shot.


**Flight of the Draenei**

Venred didn't understand, why were they leaving again? Ever since his birth, he and his kind traveled on the giant spaceship known as The Genedar. During his life, Venred saw countless worlds and learned much. Yet every few months or weeks, they packed up and moved to a new world. Finally while the Genedar's computer calculated the parsecs to the next hospitable planet and the draenei retreated in their private chambers, the young alien asked his parents.

His father, Stemir, shook his horned head and walked away to make sure everything was in order. But his mother, Yaala, kneeled besides him and guided him to his sleeping chamber. Her pure crystalline eyes softened before she began to speak. Venred listened intently to her words.

"A long time ago, all Draenei lived in Argus, was a marvel of diplomacy and science. Led by the triumvirate of the 3 greatest geniuses of their kind. Kil'jaeden, a wise and contemplative figure who took delight in discovering the secrets of the universe and sharing these answers with his people, Archimonde, who brought out the best of those around him and inspired his followers into overcoming any challenge, and finally, Velen the spiritual heart of their people, whose wisdom could defuse any conflict…" Yaala told him, and then Venred spoke up.

"But the Prophet is our only leader right?" The young draenei pointed out. As far as he knew, the elderly and tall priest was the one who told them when they had to move. He heard Kil'jaeden and Archimonde being mentioned before, but never did he took much notice of it, after all whenever he approached, the draenei changed the unknown subject into something bored, like raising Elekks. Yaala nodded.

"Keep listening child, separate, each could have been an astounding leader, but together? They led their people, the Eredar, into new unbelievable heights. As an united race, the eredar thrived in contemplation and the pursuit of knowledge." Yaala told him as the Genedar did a familiar hum, soon enough it would fly off into the Great Dark Beyond towards the next chosen planet. Venred was confused at his mother's tale, he recalled brief mentions of Eredar from time to time, but like the names of Kil'jaeden and Archimonde, they always changed subject when he got too close.

"All Eredar lived happily, he arrived a kind and shining alien, known as Sargeras. The powerful yet beautiful figure showed worlds to be pacified and knowledge beyond even the triumvirate's prodigal minds. All he requested was the eredar's aid in correcting the fatal flaw in the universe. While Kil'jaeden and Archimonde readily agreed, Velen was suspicious." Yaala scowled at the very mention of Sargeras' name, she even whispered it so Venred had to force himself to listen better. The story was strange, why would Velen be suspicious? Wherever diplomacy was needed in their temporary planets, Velen was always one to be kind and friendly, truly interested in the planet's inhabitants and their culture. Even when the aliens were weird and scary, Velen was always polite and kind. Yet his mother continued the story.

"Through meditation and the use of an ancient crystal left behind by an ancient alien race eons before, Velen discovered the dread beneath Sargeras' honeyed words, the fatal flaw in creation was life and by using the Eredar, our kind, he would destroy all life in the universe." Yaala's eyes moistened as she kept talking. Venred realized that she almost getting to the point she wanted him to hear.

"But neither Archimonde nor Kil'jaeden, whom Velen saw as a brother, paid no heed to Velen's warnings and made it clear they would accept Sargeras' offer, worried for the future of his people, our people, Velen feigned acceptance," Yaala told Venred a single tear coming down her cheek.

"But Velen was contacted by another alien, one who was truly kind and gentle, his name, K'ure," Now that was a name Venred recognized. He had never seen the living light creature yet he knew that it powered all of the Genedar.

"K'ure offered Velen the Genedar so we could escape Sargeras and the other eredar, now twisted beyond recognition by Sargeras' foul science, they became Man'ari, Twisted," Yaala told Venred and slowly, the young draenei began to piece together the rest.

"Draenei means, The Exiled Ones," Venred realized as he realized why they constantly traveled from planet to planet. Always in a rush to get away as soon as Velen gave the warning. Quickly he ran to the nearest window, the Genedar was a naaru invention, and even as it crossed several light years, it remained unchanged within. Then a voice spread through the entire Genedar, no small feat considering the mountainous size of the ship.

"Brothers and sisters, we are approaching our newest home, in my meditation and conversation with K'ure, we have determined this will be the safest planet for us at the moment, this world, large and with several visible stars, while their absolute magnitude is uncertain, we have calculated their apparent magnitude are surprisingly alike, in this world, the redshift spectrums will keep the Legion unaware of our location for eons to come, this world has primitive life forms for us to meet," Velen's voice, calm, kind and somehow, Venred wasn't sure why, it sounded… tired.

"Welcome brothers and sisters, to our new home, Draenor!" Velen announced as the ship prepared to land. But something went wrong the Genedar malfunctioned. Venred didn't remember much, but his father had rushed in carrying what he could, together with his mother and himself, they rushed amidst the chaos into the escape pods before crashing upon Draenor. Weeks passed, most of the draenei survived the crash, and were they surprised when one of the sentient inhabitants of the planet, a brutish warrior race known as orcs, began to worship the fallen Genedar.

Yaala's story had struck something within Venred, the young draenei began to train. He would make sure Sargeras and his alien army, the Burning Legion, never harmed his people again. Venred enlisted to aid as a draenor guard as soon as he could. Now, 20 years later as he watched the end of the construction of the first draenei-made city in Draenor, Shattrah, he beamed with pride. Adjusting his oversized hammer, he walked away for patrol. After 20 years, it was the longest time he ever spent on a single planet. Venred loved it, and even with the constant danger of being found by Sargeras and his own corrupted brethren, he trained.

Never again, would the Draenei be exiled…


End file.
